shattered_perceptionsfandomcom-20200215-history
18: Meiko Utsuki- The Moon
Meiko Utsuki (宇月めいこ Utsuki Meiko) is the moon arcana and a second year at Kirisame High School. While she has not bore witness to anything out of the ordinary herself, she is aware that there is something odd going on, being involved in the drama club, which was run by Migetsu Korei until her death, and her friendship with Mura Sanada. She is played by iKokoro Background Born to a librarian and a teacher, Meiko grew up in a studious, but loving family, however, she became someone consumed by fantasy worlds, dreaming of being various fictional roles and being rather antisocial. This changed when a cat came into her bedroom through the open window. The cat's name was Kuro, and he belonged to a neighbour, Reimi. Over time, the two grew close, and Reimi taught Meiko how to sew. The first thing they exchanged where plushies of Reimi's cat. One winters night, the two friends where having a snowball fight when a car veered off the road. Reimi pushed Meiko out of the way of getting hit, paralysing herself in the process. In order to support the added expenses of their daughter's full time care, Reimi's parents opened a doll shop, for which Meiko, driven by guilt, became the primary supplier. But despite this, Reimi's parents became distant towards Meiko, blaming her for their daughter's situation, eventually to the point that she was only allowed near the store to drop off more dolls. Shattered Perceptions In the role play Meiko befriends Sanada Mura, a classmate, her lofty personality adds a twist to Mura's kendo practice that he finds rather enjoyable, and thus they spar together on occasion. She also came to meet her other classmates Zayn Nader, a transfer student from Syria, and Itsuki Akagi. Meiko became the driving force behind a reconciliation between Itsuki and Mura, and proving herself to be lethal in the kitchen through overly sugary bunny-shaped riceballs. This is also when she encountered Hikaru Masuko, who Zayn had befriended, and Sakura Kirigiri, who came looking for Hikaru. Meiko initially called Sakura a ghost, which was bluntly shot down by pointing out that ghosts don't have legs, a common Asian belief. The following day, Migetsu Korei was announced dead, and she once again went to the roof, where Zayn had invited a number of people for lunch. An argument mounted about Mura having seen Migetsu or not mounted, with Meiko vehemently defending his honour. Sakura, who was also invited by Zayn, suggested the possibility that both sides are true, and that after seeing an argument between two vandals, he convinced himself one is the deceased after the assembly, closing both arguments in one fell swoop, to Meiko's surprise. Meiko delved into her fantasy world upon seeing Jonathan Doe, who Sakura brought along due to his guide dog, Ojo, going missing. Joe, panicking, called out for his persona, only to realise that doesn't work in the real world. The awkward opening gave Sakura a chance to lightly scold the second year, telling her to introduce herself properly. A strain is placed upon Meiko and Mura's friendship when he meets Miu and begins hanging out with her more frequently. Meiko begins to feel unsatisfactory about herself and plummets in to despair, lamenting that she is weak because she cannot shoulder her burdens, so she locks away her pain in fantasy worlds of her own design. On her first day out since then, she finds herself before Seraphim, where she briefly meets Hayden Yutori as well as the cosplaying Eurasian Leon Ishimura. When Hayden left at a run, Leon and Meiko talked before making their way to Butterfly Bakery for something to eat, when she sees Zayn along the way. Worried about her friend she invites the Syrian to join them, Leon, noticing Zayn's discomfort, excuses himself from the table so they can chat privately. The next day, Meiko encounters Leon singing in the drama club. They are later joined by Maska Talabach, who has risen to the challenge of becoming the new drama club leader in the wake of Migetsu's death. Upon the seamstresses request, the duo swear to give a tour and introduce Maska to the other members another time, and go on an errand to Reimi's house in order to drop off some dolls for the shop. Aika, Reimi's mother, greets her in a typically rude fashion, causing Leon to become angry and threaten the woman with ruining her reputation. With her despair culminating, Meiko breaks down, believing that making dolls is all she can do to make up for 'what she did' - she laments that Reimi should've been the one to survive unscathed, and not her, as she is just wasting her life away. The girl's shadow begins to surface, but with an interjection by Leon, the girl manages to keep her cool, but, in the pit of her sadness, refuses his request to talk about her past. Personality Hard to approach, aloof, strange - words that all of her classmates use to describe the perpetually stone-faced maiden. The costume designer rarely speaks, however, when she does, she has a tendency to rant about her bizarre fantasies and delusions or she will make profound and deeply insightful inferences about people, but always in complete monotone. Justifiably, she is considered a head case and a maniac by her peers. Meiko appears as clumsy and air headed, although she can occasionally make shockingly perceptive inferences about people. She is also kind and sweet at heart, usually possessing the best of intentions in her interactions with others. Persona Add things later. Skills Other than her astounding book smarts and imagination, Meiko is the seamstress for the drama club and possesses quite the knack for it. Also, Meiko is a surprisingly talented singer and dancer, despite her usually uncoordinated and clumsy movements. Thanks to Mura's training, Meiko has become a competent at Kendo, although due to her small frame she lacks the strength to beat tougher opponents. And while not exactly a skill, Meiko can nap through anything. Trivia * Meiko's face claim is Mirai Kuriyama from Beyond the Boundary. * The name Utsuki means 'heavenly moon' while Meiko, written as 明子 in Kanji, means 'Bright Child' * Meiko is an adapted version of iKokoro's original character from Beyond the Gates, Momoko Mitsunari. Both share a skill for sewing and a reclusive personality. * Meiko's catch phrase before battle 'Reality, be rent! Synapse, break! Banishment, this world!' Is a reference to Rikka Takanashi of Chuunibyou! Demo Koi Ga Shitai! * Meiko has a habit of naming her attacks after famous attack from videogames and anime. * Meiko is a fan of magical girl anime, and often sings the Sailor Moon theme song to distract herself. * Her persona, Selene, is the goddess of the moon. The goddess is often depicted as driving a 'moon chariot', this is a reference to Meiko's strong and romantic relationship with the chariot arcana , Mura Sanada. * Additionally, one of the goddesses epiphets is 'Bright', which is a word shared with the Kanji of her first name. * Selene's face claim is Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, similarly, her shadow uses Walpurgis Nacht as a face claim. * Her fighting style is inspired by March from Eternal Sonata, a small girl who utilises attacks themed around the moon. She also uses dual chakrams. * She shares several similarities with Colette Brunel of Tales Symphonia. Both are healers who wield chakrams and can be rather clumsy. * Meiko is a member of the love quadrangle, MiMuSoKo- Comprised of Miu Nakahara, Mura Sanada, Sofia Sumeragi, and herself. Category:Second Years Category:Characters